Lillie's Mansion Dark Moon
by DudeAwesome912
Summary: A crossover series based on the game "Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon" and the anime "Pokemon Sun and Moon"! Lillie must save Evershade Valley from the evil ghosts by restoring the Dark Moon! Each chapter will be based on each level from the game.
1. Lillie's Mansion Dark Moon Prologue

Author's Note:** Here is the first chapter of my new fanfic series called, "Lillie's Mansion Dark Moon". I thought about making this after watching Pokemon Sun and Moon (although I haven't finished it) and after watching the trailer for Luigi's Mansion 3. In this fanfic series, Lillie will take the role of Luigi catching ghosts in Evershade Valley (which for the sake of this series, it will be in the Alola region) and trying to stop the evil King Boo and his army of boos and ghosts! First off, if you've seen the anime, this story will take place after the episode, "The Professors' New Adventure!" Second, I will try my best to make this series similar to the game. But for this fanfic story, Lillie will only go through the main missions, NO bonus missions. And I may not have Lillie catch each and every boo, ghost, or gem in all 5 manors, but I'll try my best to include it if I can. Third, each chapter will consist of one mission and if you've played Dark Moon (which I have and loved), each mission will be the same from the game. Fourth, there will sadly be no Luigi or Mario characters in this series, only the ghosts, boos, and King Boo. And finally, I'm not the best writer in the world so I won't be great at this. And if you don't like this fanfic, keep your opinions to yourself k? Thank you for the support and without further ado, here is the beginning of this haunted series. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

(In narrator's voice) Somewhere deep in the Alola Region on Melemele Island, there was a huge forbidden valley known as Evershade Valley filled with 5 glorious mansions, tons of treasure, and a big purple crystal-like moon known as, "The Dark Moon". But why was the valley forbidden you ask? Well that's because there were GHOSTS living in all the mansions and people were to scared to go in! However this seemed like the perfect place for 5 teens, a talking pokedex, a married couple, and all their pokemon to visit! What awaits our heroes in this spooky valley? Let's find out!

* * *

In one of the manor's and inside a room that resembled a lab, there was tall man with a white lab coat named Professor Kukui and joined by him was a woman with white hair and a gray tank top named Professor Burnet. And of course, joined with them is none other than Ash Ketchum, his partner Pikachu, and Rotom Dex!

"This lab is so awesome!" said Ash as excited as ever.

"Ash, you've spent so much time in the other rooms you haven't seen this one since we arrived." said Kukui with a chuckle as he was fixing a broken gear he found on the table.

But as he was looking for a tool in the drawer, he didn't notice the green ghost behind him! But instead of freaking out, he saw the ghost and the ghost gave him the tool he needed to fix the gear!

"Thank you!" replied Kukui. It seemed like he was unphased at the ghost right in front of him, but soon a whole bunch of greenies came out of nowhere! And rather than scaring them, they helped clean up the lab for their visitors to use.

"Awesome! These ghosts are really friendly!" exclaimed Ash.

"Pika Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu repeating Ash.

"I'm so glad these ghosts are inviting towards guests." said Burnet with a sign of relief.

"With these calm and gentle ghosts around, I can collect data without fear!" exclaimed Rotom Dex as he flew around the ghosts taking pictures.

Everything was going swiftly for them. That is until something terrible happened. While the Dark Moon was peacefully resting in the sky, a shadowy figure appeared and zapped the Dark Moon shattering it into 6 pieces and scattering them in different locations all around the valley! And soon a purple fog appeared following the explosion and covered the entire valley! So while Ash and the professors were having a great time, the ghosts suddenly paused. Their eyes started to turn white as snow and soon they went from helping to making a mess and destroying the lab!

"What's going on?" cried Burnet as she dodged the items the ghosts were throwing at her.

"I don't know, but i'm putting a stop to this now!" Ash said confidently followed by Pikachu getting ready for a battle.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" exclaimed Ash. Soon Pikachu's tail started to glow as he used his tail to hit the greenie. But instead of hitting him, Pikachu went through him and his tail hit the floor getting him stuck! Soon the greenie grabbed him by his ears and threw him at Ash knocking both of them out!

"Ash!" exclaimed Rotom Dex. They couldn't get to Ash or Pikachu as the ghosts started to throw bottles and books at them!

"We have to get out!" yelled Kukui. The three started to make a run for it!

"Don't worry Ash, we'll save you. Somehow…" Kukui thought to himself as they made it out of the manor.

* * *

Back at Lillie's Mansion (yes she has one in the show), Lillie and Snowy were sleeping in a chair in front of a TV that turned off. As they were sleeping however, the TV turned back on and started to make noises while also showing a static image. Snowy woke up to the sound of static and then woke up Lillie.

"Vul! Vul!" cried Snowy trying to wake her up. Soon she woke up and investigated the TV.

"What's with the TV?" wondered Lillie as she got up to get a closer look. She then slowly started to place her finger on the screen having no clue what was going on with her TV. But as she touched the screen, Rotom Dex appeared like a jumpscare in a horror movie!

"Lillie!" yelled Rotom.

"AAHHH!" screamed Lillie as she fell to the floor and soon stumbled backwards into her chair.

"Woops! Sorry to scare you, Lillie." Rotom said sheepishly. Soon Lillie looked at the screen still a little scared of the jumpscare before.

"Rotom? What are you doing on my TV?" asked Lillie.

"We need your help! It's an emergency! Remember that valley you didn't want to go too because there were ghosts?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Well the ghosts have gone hostile! And- wait, what are doing on the floor?" said Rotom.

Lillie heard what he said loud and clear and even stood up.

"Never mind that. You need to get here now!" yelled Rotom before showing an image of a rushing person on his screen.

"Right! I'll go get Hobbes (her butler)!" said Lillie in a state of urgency.

"No wait. That'll take to long. Hmmm…" said Rotom looking at what was at his disposal where ever he was. "I got it! This area has a transportation system called, "The Pixelator"! I can get you here in a the blink of an eye! Now hold still." said Rotom pressing keys on the Pixelator's keyboard.

"W-wait, what's gonna happen?" Lillie said backing away from the TV. She then noticed the screen started to glow a bright green and soon it started to turn Snowy into small pixels before getting sucked into the TV!

"Snowy!" Lillie cried. And then it was her turn to get pixelated! She tried to make a run for it but it was too late as her body started getting turned into pixels!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" screamed Lillie as she was being turned into pixels. Starting with her legs, and soon her head turned into pixels ready to be sucked into the TV.

* * *

After a few seconds, a camera turned on in a dark room. And soon that camera started to turn Snowy and Lillie back to normal after turning them into pixels.

"-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lillie continued screaming. After Snowy reformed over her head, it didn't take long for gravity to kick in as they were in the air from when they were reformed. "Oh? Waah!" yelped Lillie as she hit the ground butt first with Snowy next to her. She then noticed she was inside a big, fancy, high-tech room filled with gadgets and monitors. And soon she noticed the Professors and Rotom Dex!

"Alola Lillie! Sorry about the whole Pixelator thing." Rotom apologized.

"A-alola to you too! Wait, where are we?" Lillie said still a little dizzy from the Pixelator.

"We're in Evershade Valley." answered Burnet. But as soon as Lillie heard those words, she was now terrified knowing she was in the ghost-infested valley she refused to go to!

"EVERSHADE VALLEY?!" screamed Lillie.

"What's wrong?" asked Burnet.

"Right. I forgot to tell you." answered Kukui as he explained the reason Lillie was scared of this place.

"You see before we got here, I asked if anyone wanted to go. And everyone except Lillie agreed. She didn't want to go because she didn't want to get possessed by ghosts." After that, Burnet tried to calm Lillie down. After she told her to take deep breaths, they explained the situation.

"Calm down Lillie, we're safe here in this bunker that's 100% ghost-proof. Now you see that screen behind you?" said Burnet showing her the screen with the image of an empty Dark Moon. "That is the Dark Moon and it seems to have a pacifying effect on all the ghosts here somehow. When Kukui and I heard about this, we took this opportunity to study the ghosts in a peaceful environment. And it was amazing! We had the best time exploring the manor and befriending the ghosts! That is until something snapped in them and all of a sudden, they started to attack us! Ash and Pikachu tried to protect us, but the ghosts knocked them out. It got so bad, we had to get out of there. We had to find out why they were acting hostile so we did some investigating and we found out that the Dark Moon was gone from the sky! And soon this purple fog covered the valley! We have to do something otherwise the ghosts could leave the valley and terrorize all of Alola!" explained Burnet.

"Don't worry guys." Kukui said confidently. "Now i've got good news and bad news. Hold on." He then pulled from his coat pocket a purple crystal that was pulsating some weird energy. Lillie and the others were stunned.

"The good news is I found what I think is a piece of the Dark Moon as we were running to the bunker.

"That's great! What's the bad news?" said Lillie.

"The bad news is that I found a piece of the Dark Moon which means the thing is broken." answered Kukui sheepishly. "And not only that, it looks like it's corrupted by some sort of of energy."

"Don't worry guys!" Rotom Dex chimed. "Since we got here, I've spent so much time in this bunker. I know what all these buttons do! Now, I believe I have the solution. Stand back, Lillie!" Rotom then pressed a key on the nearby keyboard on the desk which brought up a strange device that looked like a record player. He then placed the piece on the record and soon a bunch of robot hands started to clean it, restoring its power. And on the outside of the bunker, the fog around the nearby manor started to disappear!

"Did you hear that? Let me pull up the map of the valley to see what happened!" Rotom said as he pressed another key on the keyboard. Soon a map of the valley appeared above them and while the rest

of the valley was foggy, the nearby manor called "Gloomy Manor" was fog free!

"It looks like the fog around Gloomy Manor is gone!" exclaimed Rotom.

"Lillie, do you know what this means? Not only can we reach the manor, but it looks like putting the Dark Moon back together will fix everything!"

"But until then, the ghosts will need to be contained. And that's where you come, Lillie." said Burnet. Lillie was in complete shock and didn't know how she could possibly help.

"Me? B-But I can't." responded Lillie. "Why can't you guys go in?"

"Those ghosts won't be happy to see us again. And who knows? Maybe you might get over your fear of ghosts." answered Kukui.

Lillie thought about this for a while. On one hand, she wanted to save her friends and fix the Dark Moon. But on the other hand, she was scared of evil ghosts and didn't want to get hurt. But after thinking, she agreed happily.

"Okay! I'll stop those ghosts and get those pieces back!" chanted Lillie.

"That's the spirit, Lillie!" cheered Burnet.

"Vul! Vulpix!" cheered Snowy.

* * *

(In narrator's voice) And with that, the adventure was about to begin. Who knows what spooky antics Lillie will get into! Will she save her friends and fix the Dark Moon? The answers will have to wait, as the journey continues!


	2. Gloomy Manor A-1

Author's Note: **The last chapter I made was just the prologue, so here's the REAL first chapter. For this series, each chapter will be based and named after each level from the game Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon. For example, the first chapter is named after the first level in the game "Poltergust 5000". I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Back in the bunker, the professors and the others were having a pep talk before sending Lillie into the mansion. Lillie was scared but if she wanted to save her friends and fix the Dark Moon, she had to be brave.

"What're you scared of, Lillie? It's just a few harmless ghosts." said Kukui.

"Well... actually a few hundred ghosts. And there not exactly harmless." corrected Rotom. Meanwhile this wasn't calming Lillie down as much as it was scaring her even more.

"B-but don't worry, you're in good hands! With our brains and your...ah...your… hmm. We're in a bit of a pickle here aren't we?"

"Ok you two aren't helping!" interrupted Burnet as she shushed both Rotom and Kukui. "Listen, the only way out of this mess is to restore the Dark Moon. So in order to do that, we'll need some ghost-hunting gear! We've located this device that can catch ghosts called the Poltergust 5000! Sadly, it's inside the Gloomy Manor. But luckily, Kukui and I turned a normal Rotom-less Pokedex into a communicator and map! " explained Burnet. She then gave Lillie a Rotom-less Pokedex without arms for her to use while in the mansion.

"Thank you." said Lillie. Following that, Kukui gave her a flashlight for her to use.

"Ok, now before we send you to the Gloomy Manor, let's test out that communicator!" said Burnet. She then pressed a button on the keyboard and suddenly, the Pokemon Center theme started playing from the Pokedex! Lillie then answered it and found a map of Gloomy Manor on her Pokedex!

"Great! Now let me mark down the area where the Poltergust 5000 is on your map!" exclaimed Burnet. Soon Lillie saw on her map of the mansion where the device was. There was an exclamation point in the "Garage" indicating that the Poltergust was in that room. She then proceeded to put the flashlight around her waist and put her Pokedex in her pocket

"Are you ready, Lillie?" asked Burnet. "We'll zap you to the Gloomy Manor with the Pixelator! You know, the same thing that Rotom used to get you here?" Lillie wasn't sure that was a good idea, but she agreed.

"Stay here, Snowy. I don't want you to get hurt by the ghosts." Lillie said to Snowy before hugging her and setting her down.

"Vul! Vulpix!" said Snowy.

"Hang on to your hat, Lillie!" Rotom said as he activated the Pixelator taking her to the manor.

* * *

Soon Lillie appeared after being put back together from the nearby camera just outside the front gate, and was off the ground. And after hitting the ground, she got up, pulled out her flashlight, and looked at the Gloomy Manor and was petrified just by looking at the size mixed with the dark, rainy, sky and the booming thunder.

"Oh b-boy…" Lillie said with fear in her voice. Lillie slowly tiptoed towards the entrance while hearing the caws of Murkrows through the night sky. But just after getting past the front gate, the gate slammed shut behind Lillie startling her. After a quick sigh of relief, she then heard the Pokedex go off! When she answered it, she saw Kukui, Burnet, and Rotom on the screen.

"Don't worry, Lillie we can see your every movement with the cameras in and outside of the manor." said Kukui.

"And tiptoeing won't get you anywhere!" added Rotom.

"Ok, bye." responded Lillie as she put away the Pokédex. She took Rotom's advice and decided to jog to the front door. When she reached it, she tried the handle, but it seemed like the door was locked.

"There's probably another way in." thought Lillie. She looked through the windows on the left side for a way in, but found something else instead. When she looked through one of the windows, she saw an old timey car in an area with a bunch of tools. She figured it was the garage and to be sure, she looked on the map of her Pokédex and was right. But soon she saw a green ghost in the driver seat honking the horn and pretending that it was driving. But another greenie sneaked up behind it and went into the car. After shaking the car, the green ghost got a strange device that looked like a small green lightbulb. And soon the two ghosts flew out of the room and through the wall.

"They seem rather playful." wondered Lillie. She then went back to the front door to try again, but the door wouldn't open. But as luck would have it, Lillie turned around and saw an Alolan Rattata carrying a key in it's paws! But that caught her off guard and she jumped in fear and dropped her flashlight! This caused the Rattata to run away still holding the key. After Lillie picked up her flashlight, she started to run after the Rattata.

"Come back! I need that key!" yelled Lillie as she chased it around the nearby fountain. Luckily, she managed to grab the key! Soon after, she used the key on the front door to unlock it. But suddenly the key dissolved into thin air, preventing her from using the key again! This startled her and then she slowly started to turn the handle, opening the door into the mansion. With a quick peek, she took a step inside the manor.

"Hello?" Lillie asked quietly. Once she got into the manor, the door behind her slammed shut, scaring her even more.

She went to the left and opened the door to the garage. Once she was in, she looked for the Poltergust. After a few minutes, she decided to check the car. And when she checked the engine compartment, she found what looked like a vacuum cleaner with straps like a backpack. Once she got the whole thing out, she was unsure if this was the device she needed and called the professors.

"Uhhh… is this the Poltergust 5000? Lillie asked.

"According to the information from this bunker, that is indeed the Poltergust 5000." answered Rotom. "It may look like an ordinary vacuum cleaner because it really is. But this device is actually 10 times stronger than a normal vacuum!"

Once Lillie ended the call, she put on the Poltergust. Luckily for her, the vacuum part of the Poltergust could turn from a vacuum into flashlight and vice versa! So after she put away her flashlight, she put the Poltergust on her back using the straps. But the thing was a lot heavier than it looked and Lillie started to fall backwards, hitting the car. Which made a loud vibration, causing a plank of wood carrying small piles of debris that was above the ground fall in front of the door.

"Oops…" Lillie said sheepishly. Thankfully, she knows who to use a vacuum and sucked up the debris blocking the door, and exited the room. Now that she got the Poltergust 5000, she tried the door up front. Although it was locked, she looked around for a key. She went back in the garage to look and saw a sheet covering a treasure chest. Figuring there was treasure in there, she sucked up the sheet and opened the chest. But instead of treasure, she found a key.

"Well at least I can open the door now." Lillie said a little disappointed. She exited the room and used her key to open the door. And just like before the key dissolved into thin air, but Lillie wasn't scared of disappearing keys anymore. After she opened the door to the Guard Hall she saw the two ghosts with that green object they got from the garage. All three were surprised to see each other before the ghosts tossed the piece to each other before going into the room up ahead. After a quick sigh of relief, she walked down the hall. There were 2 suits of armor on each side of the hall but out of nowhere when Lillie walked past one, it slammed it's sword down right in front of her! Soon that walking turned into running and Lillie safely made it to the door in one piece! However, the door into the room ahead was locked, sadly. Lillie was a little angry at this and then ran back to the entrance room. She noticed a sheet with a door on it and sucked it up revealing an actual door, which lead into the Mudroom. After looking through the room, she noticed there was a key on the ceiling fan above her. After using her vacuum to spin the ceiling fan, she got the key off the fan. But before she left the room, she looked through the window to see a ghost dog playing with a round gem outside. But while it was playing with the gem, it tossed it upwards and it got stuck on a tree.

"I wonder what type of ghost that is." thought Lillie. Later, she went back into the Guard Hall, ran past the guards, and used the key on the locked door. Once she entered the Foyer, she saw those two greenies again! One of them was pointing to the chandelier before they started laughing. And just like before, they saw Lillie and ran into a nearby room with metal bars blocking the door. Lillie saw there was that same piece the ghosts were holding earlier and wondered if that piece was important. Luckily, the foyer had a staircase on the right side near a door with a green panel next to it. But before she could go up, the professors called her again.

"Hey Lillie, do you see that green circular panel on the wall?" asked Rotom.

"Yeah?"

"That unlocks the door. All you have to do is- wait a minute. Oh no! The Poltergust is missing the Strobulb!" exclaimed Rotom.

"The what? Lillie asked.

"The Strobulb. It looks like a small green light bulb." answered Burnet. "Those ghosts must've done something with that piece! Without it, you won't be able to catch ghosts or open doors!"

"Right! I'll start looking for it!" Lillie responded urgently.

She put away her Pokedex and went upstairs to get the piece she knew was the Strobulb. After she reached the ceiling fan, she used her vacuum to spin the rotor over it sending it towards the ground. After it reached the first floor, Lillie went back downstairs and grabbed the Strobulb. After taking the bulb, she took off her Poltergust and saw an empty hole where the Strobulb should be. Once she placed it in, the bulb started to glow indicating the power was on. After she put the Poltergust back on her back, she tested the Strobulb. She then held down the button on the vacuum which caused the flashlight to glow. And soon after letting go of the button, the flashlight released a bright flash temporarily blinding Lillie. After she regained her vision, she got a call from the professors.

"Whoa, be careful with that!" said Kukui. "The Strobulb isn't a toy, Lillie! Not only can you catch ghosts with this, but it can activate anything with a green panel."

"Okay, but how do you catch ghosts with this?" asked Lillie.

Luckily for her, Rotom answered that question with a lot of info.

"According to my research, you must flash the ghosts with the flashlight using the Strobulb. Once they're stunned, you must use the vacuum function to suck them up! However, they won't go down that easy and they'll try flying away dragging you with them. But don't worry, once you start pulling the ghost, you'll see a meter on the handle. When it lights up, press the A button on your handle to pull the ghosts really hard!" Lillie thanked Rotom before ending the call and heading towards the door where the greenies ran to. She charged up her flashlight and released a big, bright beam which activated the door causing the metal beans to retract. Lillie was now in the Coatroom. But upon opening the door she noticed a toilet on the other side of the room.

"What the- what's a toilet doing in a coat room?" Lillie wondered. "Well even though I don't need to use the restroom, I can take a quick break." Lillie said sitting down on the toilet seat. But after she sat down, the toilet spun around to another room! This caught her off guard and so she flew face first into a sink filled with water. After drying her face off with the nearby towels, she heard the shower running and the sound of a ghost humming. It appeared that Lillie was in the midst of a greenie taking a shower. Not wanting to look at his ghostly junk (which he doesn't have because they have no legs), she covered her eyes and swung the shower curtain open. This of course scared both of them as the ghost ran off back to the other side. Lillie turned off the water from the shower (because it was wasting water) before sitting on the toilet to get back to the Coatroom, this time holding on tight. But there was no ghost in sight! Thinking he must've left the room, Lillie tried to leave. But suddenly the green ghost appeared scaring Lillie! After the ghost appeared, a purple gate fell in front of the door blocking the way out!

"Okay, Lillie! Remember what Rotom told you!" she said to calm herself. "Charge it up," as she charged up the flashlight. "release," she said releasing the button and stunning the ghost. "And suck it up!" she said confidently sucking up the ghost. The ghost tried flying away, but the strong grip of the Poltergust kept him in Lillie's grasp. And soon the ghost got sucked into the vacuum.

"I-I did it. I caught a ghost!" Lillie chanted. But her victory would have to wait as another greenie appeared in the room! Luckily, Lillie saw it before it could run and then the ghost was stunned and soon sucked into the vacuum with his friend. After catching the ghosts, the purple gate disappeared and Lillie could get out! But after heading back into the foyer, the place was infested with four greenies! At first, Lillie was a bit overwhelmed seeing many ghosts. But then she realized she could catch them all easily like with the other two she caught! And after a quick battle, all four ghosts ended up in the Poltergust. After catching the ghosts, Lillie got a call from the professors complimenting her.

"Wow! I'm impressed, Lillie!" chanted Kukui.

"Unbelievable!" followed Burnet.

"Vul! Vul! Vulpix!" cheered Snowy.

"That's the spirit, Lillie! Literally!" added Rotom Dex. That last joke was a little rough though. "Oh jeez, Principal Oak is really rubbing off on me." said Rotom sheepishly.

"Anyways, congrats Lillie on your first mission!" said Kukui putting the conversation back on track. "I'm sure you're real tired after all that so we'll get you back to the bunker in a jiffy."

"Thank you all so much!" Lillie responded.

She jumped for joy as her mission was complete and soon a camera in the foyer pixelated her and took her back to the bunker.

* * *

After being reassembled, she fell butt first on the floor. But she was glad to see the others again.

"I'm so proud of you, Lillie!" Burnet congratulating Lillie making her blush. "With your help, we might be able to fix the Dark Moon!"

"Let's see what you sucked up in the Poltergust!" said Rotom. He then pressed a key on the keyboard and soon a long tube appeared from the ground. "Go ahead. Attach the Poltergust to the tube." Lillie placed the hose onto the tube and all the ghosts Lillie caught were transferred into the tube which lead to a vault underground. After that, the others hatched a plan.

"Okay, now let's scan the Gloomy Manor for more paranormal signals!" said Kukui. "We think the ghost that took the other Dark Moon pieces is hiding somewhere in the manor."

* * *

(In narrator's voice) Lillie's first mission thankfully went off without a hitch! While Lillie isn't completely over her fear of ghosts, she knows how to stop them! Will Lillie actually be able to pull this off? The answer will eventually be revealed, as the journey continues!


	3. Gloomy Manor A-2

Author's Note: **Here is the second part of Gloomy Manor. As i'm working on this, I'm watching the anime and watching the rest of season 2! As for the story, I may or may not have Lillie collect every gem, boo, and coin (or "Pokedollars" in this case and yes that's what they're called) in each mansion. And also in the game Dark Moon, Prof. Egadd upgrades Luigi's vacuum if you collect a lot of coins. But for this fanfic, i'll probably have the professors upgrade Lillie's vacuum after completing each manor. BTW the narrator voice parts are from the show, but I may not do it all the time. But i'll try to put it in it if I can. Anyways, hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

The gang was in the bunker preparing Lillie for the real terror that lies ahead.

"Ready for some more ghost catching, Lillie?" asked Rotom.

"N-not really." responded Lillie.

Burnet explained the situation. "Look, we need to look for those pieces! Luckily, this place has an invention to make Dark Moon piece hunting a breeze! It's called the Parascope, a device that detects and measures distant paranormal signals. In fact, we just used it to scan the Gloomy Manor and we found some strong activity in the north rooms. And that is where we'll start our search!" However, Lillie was a little worried about the "strong activity".

"Don't worry, Lillie. There's no reason to be scared now that you have the Poltergust 5000 on you. Now Rotom, details." Rotom pressed a key on the keyboard pulling up an image of blueprints on a monitor. "There's a mechanism that controls the access to the northern rooms upstairs. It's located in the Foyer. We'll give you instructions once you get there. Now let's go!" Lillie was then teleported to the manor.

* * *

Lillie appeared in the air again, but inside the entrance room of Gloomy Manor. Once gravity kicked in, she fell on her butt with her hat covering her eyes. After waving her flashlight around to check for ghosts, she took a sigh of relief and got up fixing her hat. Since her objective was to head to the foyer, Lillie did exactly that. She ran through the guard hall avoiding the knights and went to the foyer. But upon entering the room, she saw four ghosts near some sort of machine on the wall. Lillie was scared because they were not the typical greenies she caught before. These ghosts were big, red, and angry and they were called Slammers. One of the ghosts reached into the wall and ripped four gears out of the wall! After passed a gear to each of his friends, two of them went upstairs and the other two went into the nearby hall on the left leaving the door open. After they were gone, Lillie got a call from the others.

"Those darn ghosts! Lillie, those brutes stole the gears from that mechanism we told you about! Without those, you can't get to the rooms upstairs!" exclaimed Kukui. "We'll use the parascope to locate those ghosts and then you can use your map to hunt them down!"

"Right!" Lillie said as she put away the Pokedex. She walked over to the open door on the left, but it immediately slammed shut on her! Suddenly behind her a greenie appeared holding a key! But before Lillie could stun him, he ran out of the foyer and back down the hall.

"Hey! You get back here!" yelled Lillie as she ran after him. She ended up back at the entrance room where she saw the ghost swinging on the chandelier. She stunned it before sucking it up into the Poltergust. After the ghost got sucked in, the key he had popped out of the handle. Once Lillie had the key, she didn't go back to the foyer. Instead she went to the Mudroom on the right to check for keys or ghosts. She saw a green panel next to the door like the one she saw on her first mission. She proceeded to flash the panel unlocking the door. She went outside to the Mudroom Exterior. Next to an uninhabited doghouse, Lillie found a gem on top of a tree branch. She remembered seeing the ghost dog playing with the gem before it got stuck on the tree. She pulled it down with her vacuum with ease. After putting it in her pocket, she got a call.

"Woah, there are valuable gems in there too?!" shouted Rotom. "I need this for my data!" Soon after Kukui moved him aside so he can talk with Lillie.

"Looks like you found a gem. I wonder if there are any more in the manor. But that's not the point. We have a job to do, Lillie. You can look for gems on your offtime." said Kukui.

"Okay." responded Lillie as she put away the Pokedex. After some backtracking, she went back to the foyer and used her key on the door that slammed shut which lead into the Common Hall. She checked her map and saw an exclamation point in four different rooms. Her first stop was a room on the left. She head through the door into the Lab. She flashed all the corners of the room but there was no luck. She noticed the chalkboard in the room move a little and thought a ghost was hiding behind it. She used her Poltergust to spin the chalkboard revealing a greenie behind it! Soon after another greenie joined him, but luckily Lillie stunned and caught them both. But soon a red ghost from before tried to attack her from behind! Lillie heard him grunt in anger and quickly flashed him before pulling him hard. After he was sucked in, one of the gears he had popped out of the vacuum.

"One down, three more to go." said Lillie as she picked up the gear. She left the lab and went to the other door where another gear was. But for some reason the door was open, but it wouldn't budge. After looking around the hall, she noticed a piece of wallpaper was ripped off. After sucking it up, she found a secret room called the Secret Pocket. Once in, she noticed a peephole and looked through it and saw another new type of ghost in the room ahead. It was blue, tall, and slender ghost known as a Hider. She also saw there was another hider inside, one was posing and the other was painting. After looking in the studio, she saw a pile of dirt blocking the door.

"So that's why I can't get in." whispered Lillie. After digging around through the room, she found a key. With the key in hand, she went back to the foyer and head on upstairs. But before she could reach the top, the stairs suddenly turned flat and she slid back down! Following the changing staircase, a hider laughed at her and hid somewhere in the foyer. After she got up, she got ready to stun it but couldn't find it. She checked one of the nearby drawers and the sneaker popped out! The hider tried running away, but she caught it before it could hide in something else. After dealing with the ghost, she went upstairs to the door and used her key to get into the Master Hall. As soon as she stepped into the room, she noticed the entire hall was filled with huge spiderwebs! Luckily, two doors on the left were available for use. Lillie first went towards the door on the left. But suddenly, a bunch of Spinarak rode down on strings from the webbed ceiling! Lillie didn't want to hurt them, so she flashed them and they ran away. She went into the room on the left which was a parlor complete with a fireplace, grandfather clock, chairs, and a gramophone. She took a look at the record player and decided to listen to music to relax by turning the spinning handle on the side. But after listening to some calm music for a bit, a greenie popped out of the speaker! After another greenie appeared, Lillie stunned and caught them both in one fell swoop! Her celebration would have to wait, as another slammer appeared from the speaker! After dodging a few shockwave claps, she caught it and got another gear. But before she left, she noticed the grandfather clock had a green panel on it. After flashing it, the clock opened and dropped a gem. After getting the gem, she left the room and and went to the other room in the hall which was the Master Bedroom. Inside the room she saw a door and a tassel hanging on the ceiling near an oven. Lillie checked her map and saw an exclamation mark in a room that she thought was up ahead. So she went to the door and tried opening it but surprisingly, the door opened outwards and slammed Lillie on the wall before slamming shut. After recovering, she pulled on the tassel using the Poltergust to see if there was a secret compartment. But a bed came down from the wall and fell in front of the fake door. Lillie got on bed and started to lie down and rest, finally catching a break from the mean ghosts and fake doors. But suddenly the bed started to shake and soon the bed retracted back into the wall taking Lillie with it! After getting thrown off the bed, she slid down the wall and onto the floor in a different room that looked like a study. After getting up, she saw up on the wall there was a gear. But as she went to pull it down, a greenie scared her and blocked the area where the gear was with a picture! After more greenies and a slammer appeared, she caught them all after a whole lot of dodging. After catching all of them, she moved the picture frame and got the third gear.

"Only one more to go!" Lillie said proudly. She looked around for an exit but there wasn't a door in sight and she couldn't go back the way she came. After panicking, Lillie desperately and frantically ran around looking for a way out and tripped on the nearby rug. After getting up, she noticed a secret panel underneath the rug. She stood on it and suddenly the fire in the fireplace went out. Lillie thought she found her exit, but was worried if there were ghosts hiding in there. She carefully stepped into the fireplace and looked around.

"Hello?" Lillie asked looking up. Suddenly the floor dropped from underneath her and Lillie fell right through it! After falling through the chimney, she tumbled onto the floor. After she got up, she realized she was in the room that was blocked off. But before she could look for the last gear, she had to take down some hiders! Once she found one, she stunned it and got a hold of him. But behind her back, the other hider poked his body out of the nearby vase and got ready to throw a boot at her! The good news was that Lillie sucked the ghost into the vacuum. The bad news was she got a boot thrown at her back. After getting up, she was starting to get annoyed and caught the other hider in no time at all. But out popped the last Slammer as he tried to attack her with his vicious shockwaves. Luckily, Lillie stunned and caught him and obtained the final gear! After putting the gear in her pocket, she got a call from the others.

"Any luck, Lillie? asked Kukui.

"Great news! I got all the gears!"

"Wow! That was fast! Okay, now you need to go back to the Foyer and put the gears back into the access mechanism."

"Right!" Lillie put away the Pokedex and went right back to the Foyer. Once inside, she went to the area where the slammers took the the gears. Lillie took out the gears and tried to place them in the machine. But for some reason, gears wouldn't fit into the slot! She tried all four gears, but none of them fit. Then she noticed that the gears were bent out of shape making it impossible for her to put them back in. As she put the gears back into her pocket, she got a call from the professors and explained the situation.

"What? The gears don't fit?" said Burnet. "Those brute ghosts must've bent them. But i'm sure we can repair them back in the bunker. Well, at least you got all the gears back."

"And it seems you've caught some new ghosts as well as a gem! Perfect for my data!" squealed Rotom.

"Alright, Lillie. We're bringing you back now." said Kukui. Lillie was tired after that mission and was happy to be taken back to the bunker.

* * *

Once she was taken back, the professors, Rotom, and Snowy were happy to see her back in one piece.

"Great work, Lillie! Let's have a look at those gears." said Burnet. Lillie took out the four gears and handed them to Rotom. While it was heavy for him (and much bigger than him), he managed to set them down gently on the workbench.

"I'm sure me and Rotom can fix these." said Kukui. Kukui and Rotom decided to get to work fixing the gears.

"Now let's unload the Poltergust and send those ghosts to the vault." said Burnet as she pressed the button making the tube pop out. Lillie connected the vacuum to the tube and the ghosts and the gem she collected were sent to the vault. Once she detached the vacuum, they continued their conversation.

"Even though fixing the gears won't take long for them, why don't we check the vault?" asked Burnet. Lillie agreed and Snowy decided to go along.

* * *

(In narrator's voice) After dealing with Slammers, Hiders, and secret exits, Lillie has learned a bunch of new things about the manor. What other secrets lie ahead for her? And what gastly ghosts will she have to take down? The answers will be revealed, as the journey continues!


	4. Gloomy Manor A-3

Author's Note: **Here is part 3 of Gloomy Manor! I finished watching season 2 of the show, but don't worry this won't affect the story in any way. And just a small thing I wanted to add: I thought about having the others upgrade the Pokedex so they won't have to call her every time they need to tell Lillie something. Lastly, I will only have Lillie collect a gem if the gem is somewhere you would be able to get without a walkthrough. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After a tour through the vault, Lillie returned to see Kukui and Rotom still fixing the gears from the last mission.

"Almost done and… ta da!" Rotom said with joy. "Oh, Lillie. You're back. Great news! We fixed the gears!" Kukui showed Lillie a crank with the four gears now fixed and a handle on the back.

"Use this to access the machine in the Foyer. Once you do that, you'll be able to reach the northern rooms in the Gloomy Manor." said Kukui. As Lillie put away the crank, Burnet suddenly heard something.

"Wait. I hear something." she said. Everyone became silent and heard some strange noises. Burnet quickly checked the Parascope for information. "It looks like the Parascope is picking up an audible signal from the very same area we we're trying to reach! It sounds like...music? That's unusual."

"If I remember correctly, there was grand piano in the Library. Perhaps there's a ghost playing around on it." said Kukui. "Anyway's, let's mark where you need to go first." They added an exclamation point in the Foyer for Lillie to go to. After putting away the Pokedex, they continued their conversation.

"Lillie, this is the strongest paranormal signal we've seen yet. With a signal that strong, I think the ghost playing the piano might be the one giving orders to the other ghosts! No time to waste, Lillie! Get to the Library and catch that ghost!" said Rotom. He pressed the key and sent Lillie the manor.

* * *

After appearing back in the entrance room in the same way as before, Lillie got up and began her mission. She went into the Guard Hall but after entering, she noticed there wasn't a single knight in sight.

"Weren't there knights in this hall? Oh well. At least I can go through the hall and not worry about getting hit by swords." Lillie said in relief as she strolled down the hall. After entering the Foyer, she took out the crank and inserted it into the area where the gears were ripped out. Once they were put into place, Lillie turned the handle and the fish tank in front of the door upstairs went to ground level giving her access to the upstairs room. After going upstairs, she entered the door leading into the Lobby. Inside the lobby, she saw two greenies playing rock-paper-scissors with each other until they saw Lillie and tried to run. One turned invisible while the other tried using the elevator. Luckily, Lillie stunned him and sucked him up. After capturing his friend, she heard the elevator go off. Once the door opened, a bunch of Spinarak rush out followed by a Slammer! After capturing the Slammer and carefully avoiding the Spinarak, she went through the door on the right leading into the second floor of the Library. She looked around and noticed a grand piano on the lower floor. But for some reason, she heard music coming from it but there was nobody playing it! On top of that, there were a bunch of books floating in the air! She then noticed a door on the other side of the walkway and went towards it. But as soon as she moved, one of the floating books came right at her! Frightened, she ran as fast as she could to avoid the floating books. After going through the door into the Dining Room, she took a break to catch her breath.

"That ghost must be pretty strong to carry a bunch of books and play the piano at the same time." Lillie said to herself. After looking around the dining room, she noticed a safe on the ceiling. While looking at it, she noticed a green sensor on it. Figuring there was treasure in there, she flashed the sensor and the safe opened and a gem dropped into her open arms.

"A gem? Oh well. I'm sure Rotom would like this." Lillie said to herself. After putting it away, she noticed a tassel on the ceiling in the corner of the room. Lillie remembered the last time she saw a tassel and was extremely cautious around it. She carefully tugged on the tassel and the door to the nearby dumbwaiter opened up. With a sigh of relief, she climbed into the dumbwaiter and rode it down to the Kitchen. After hopping out, Lillie went towards the door on the left. But before she could go through, a greenie appeared! But this greenie wasn't like the others; he was decked out in kitchen utensils! He was holding a rolling pin in one hand and in the other he was using a pot lid as a shield.

"_Looks like the greenies have gotten smarter._" she thought to herself as she prepared herself for a fight. The ghost swung the rolling pin at Lillie so fast that he spun around and made himself dizzy, leaving him vulnerable. After stunning and capturing him, two more greenies appeared with one of them using kitchen utensils for protection. After capturing them, she went into the door on the left which led into the lower floor of the Library. There she saw the ghost behind the music, a Poltergeist! He was a tall yellow ghost with a big head and you can even see his brain inside his head! Upon arrival, Lillie braced herself as the Poltergeist turned himself invisible! While she couldn't see the ghost, she could hear music coming from the piano. Unfortunately for Lillie, she failed to notice the book levitating behind her. Soon after, the book was thrown at her hitting her in the back! Lillie got up and looked around, but there was no sign of the ghost. Another book levitated and this time, Lillie saw it. So she flashed the ghost making him drop the book. After that, Lillie stunned him and tried to capture him as he ran across the room! But the Poltergeist wouldn't go down that easy as it still threw books at her while he was getting sucked up! Luckily, she sucked him up and Lillie was happy her mission was over… Until two more Poltergeists appeared. Lillie felt overwhelmed at the sight of this.

"_I could barely take down one, now I have to capture TWO?!_" she thought to herself as she tried to suck up one of the Poltergeists. After a long and book-filled battle, Lillie emerged victorious and also very tired after the fight. She barely had the energy to take out her Pokedex when she got a call from the others.

"Are you ok, Lillie?" asked Burnet.

"Yeah… I'm just tired, that's all." Lillie said panting.

"You had us worried for a second there! Those big-brained ghosts sure put up a fight!" said Rotom.

"The way they were throwing all those books at you… reminded me of my college professors!" chuckled Kukui.

"Anyways, we'll bring you back now so you can rest and so we can analyze that ghost." said Rotom.

Lillie was happy that her mission was over. For real this time. After taking a breather, she got pixelated and sent back to the bunker.

* * *

Back in the bunker, they unloaded the ghosts and talked for a while.

"Those brainy Poltergeists sure are strong, but they don't seem to be in charge of the other ghosts. I still think they're worth studying though!" Rotom said.

"You're right, Rotom. It's pretty fascinating how some ghosts can evolve into more enhanced forms. Kinda like a Pokemon!" added Burnet. "I don't fully understand their power, but i'm sure i'll find out soon."

"I think i'm starting to get the hang of catching ghosts." said Lillie.

"I think so too." Kukui added. "We'll look for any paranormal activity while you get a good rest."

"Vul! Vulpix!" chanted Snowy as it jumped into her lap.

"Ok. Come on, Snowy." agreed Lillie as she dozed off to sleep.

* * *

(In narrator's voice) After a fierce battle, Lillie has taken down another challenging ghost! What other challenges wait for her? And will she pass? We'll find out, as the journey continues!


End file.
